


Worth the Risk?

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Butch Character, Butch/Femme, Dangerous Romance, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Kanar, Lesbians in Space, Lierza is butch, Making Out, Maya is femme, Original Alien Race(s), Tipsy girlfriends, Valentine’s Day, acid spit, gratuitous use of original characters, lesbians in love, like serious fluff, wlw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Two new team members of Deep Space Nine fall in love and share a date. Unfortunately, they aren’t exactly biologically compatible.
Relationships: Maya Silva/Lierza Xed, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Worth the Risk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised Maya/Lierza fic. It’s sort of a prequel to the last one (in that it’s the origin of the opening scene). I was hoping to get this one out on Valentine’s Day but it took longer than I expected so just pretend you’re reading it on Valentine’s Day.

Two incredibly small glasses of kanar into their night, Maya and Lierza were already drunk. Maybe such strong, Cardassian alcohol wasn’t fitting for a third date. Either way, their laughs rang through the room and could even be heard in the hall. It smelled like a mix of chocolate and alcohol, and they were falling over each other on Maya’s couch.

“So, so where did you say you were from again?” Maya wiped her eyes and grabbed a pillow.

Lierza took a sip of her drink and hissed. “I’m from Scotland. My whole family lives there.”

“Huh!” Maya crossed her legs and leaned back.

“You look shocked.” 

“I am!” She set her drink down. “I didn’t expect you to be from Earth.”

Lierza laughed in response. “I can’t very well be from Katria now can I? On account of the fact that it exploded fourteen years before I was born!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Maya laughed back. “Don’t most Katrians live on Kronos or wherever?”

“Certainly! It was one of the only places in the quadrant that take us. Thirty-six years ago most places were a mess, and Katria was under Klingon rule at the time.”

“So why don’t you live there?”

“Well…” Lierza trailed off, trying to find the words. “My family, we’re sort of religious minorities. Klingons aren’t exactly known for their religious prejudices, but other Katrians aren’t huge fans of our church.”

“I see. I’m from Uruguay, but like… I’m human so that’s normal.”

Lierza chuckled. She put down her cup, the rim starting to develop holes in the plastic, and reached for the bottle of kanar. In her slightly drunken state, her hand fumbled and knocked the bottle off the table 

“Oh shit!” She scrambled trying to catch it, but just ended up with a cut on her hand when the bottle shattered.

Maya burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Lia.”

Slowly, Lierza started to laugh too. “I knocked over the- the damn bottle!”

“And you cut your hand!” Maya pulled Lierza back up next to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! But should I be up here? It’s bleeding pretty bad…”

“Oh don’t worry, the couch is purple, it’ll hide it.” Maya got up to get some bandages. 

“I’m sorry I broke the bottle!” Lierza called from the couch.

“Oh it isn’t a problem!” She quickly came back with the bandages and a glass of water. Handing the glass to her girlfriend, Maya took her hand and started to wrap it. “Your biology is so interesting.”

“How romantic.”

“I’m serious!” Maya half-huffed, half-giggled. “I’m a science officer! Your saliva is acid, your blood is purple, and can’t you smell temperature?”

“Well I could say the same about you! Your saliva is just… water, your blood is red, and you can taste water temperature.”

“Okay I guess that’s fair.” Maya threaded their fingers together. “I was trying to be cute.”

“You are cute…”

“Oh? You’re cute too…” Maya leaned in for a kiss, running one hand through Lierza’s close-cut hair and placed the other on her sturdy shoulder.

Lierza pulled away. “Where’s the um… the film that Dr. Bashir gave us?”

“Oh come on, we don’t need that. One time won’t hurt.”

“Maya, that’s reckless.”

“It’s bold! And romantic!” Maya sat back to pull her hair into a ponytail and adjust her tank top. “And the film isn’t exactly romantic. It tastes bad, it dries out your skin, and it takes forever to get on.”

“Those things are all very true…”

“It’s Valentine’s Day! Let’s get swept away in the moment.” Maya took Lierza’s hand and looked her in the eye.

After mulling it over a bit, Lierza sighed, smirking. “Alright. But don’t complain when your skin gets irritated.”

With a mischievous spark in her eye and a gentle grip on Lierza’s hand, Maya started to kiss along her jawline, nipping at it and running her tongue over the cooler, smoother skin. She loved hearing Lierza’s breath quicken and feeling her skin grow cooler, the Katrian equivalent of a human blush. 

“You aren’t reciprocating,” Maya’s voice was quiet and a bit sultry. 

“Oh, right, sorry.” Lierza was breathless. “I’m just worried, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Maya straddled Lierza’s lap and cupped her face, squishing her cheeks a little. “You are adorable. If you’re too scared, we can always get the guard back out.”

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit worried about burning your face off!”

“Just kiss me!” After placing a kiss on Lierza’s nose, Maya pressed their lips together. She tried not to hiss in pain, thinking that maybe she underestimated the acidity of her girlfriend’s saliva. 

Lierza shook her head and kissed back, pausing every now and then to start voicing a complaint that she never got all the way through. Slowly, she got bolder and kissed down Maya’s neck, a hand drifting up and down her sides.

“I’m so glad you convinced me to do this.” 

“Mhm!” Maya’s teeth were clenched. 

It was safe to say, Lierza didn’t quite notice. She continued to move her lips over Maya’s neck, not noticing the red spots forming over her warm brown skin.

After a broad kiss on her jawline, Maya finally broke. “Ow! Okay, that’s enough.”

Lierza quickly pulled away, her eyes scanning over her face. “Oh, shit, are you alright?”

“It’s nothing Dr. Bashir can’t fix.”

“Have you forgotten the part where Dr. Bashir is my commanding officer?”

Maya stood, cupping her cheek in her hand. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s embarrassing!” Lierza stood up with her and put a guiding arm around her shoulder. “Imagine your boss knowing all about your sex life!”

“It’s not like he’ll know everything! C’mon, help me to the infirmary.”

“Okay, okay, you aren’t too hurt right?”

“I mean, it hurts pretty bad.” Maya led her out the door.

“I’m so sorry, Maya.” Lierza seemed to be following her. “I told you that we should use the film…”

“Maybe now’s not the best time for a ‘told you so’ moment.” 

“I’m sorry!!”

As they walked down the corridor, they got their fill of stares. Walking by Quark’s wasn’t exactly something to look forward to, but thankfully the patrons’ attention was turned toward someone in the bar. Maya stopped to look, much to Lierza’s dismay. Lieutenant Lei was standing on a table in the middle of the bar, drunk off her ass. A ferengi stood at the table, trying to pull her down.

“Would you people stop calling me counselor??” Lei took a swig from a bottle. “I’m here for translation and WORKPLACE mediation. Stop coming to me with your damn problems!” She threw the bottle on the ground.

“Don’t stop and stare!” Lierza pushed her on just as Lei fell off the table. 

“Fine, fine.” Maya walked on. 

They finally stopped at the infirmary just as Worf and Jadzia were exiting, a rose in Jadzia’s hand and a bandage wrapped over Worf’s chest.

“Now, next time, would you two please be careful?” Dr. Bashir called from the doorway. “Ah. Nurse Xed and Officer Silva, what can I do for you?”

Maya took her hand from her face.

“My god, those burns are nasty. How did you get them?”

“Umm… lab accident, sir.” Maya lied, not very convincingly.

“Mhm… I see.” Bashir, not seeming very convinced, placed a hand on her shoulder. “Well, come in, let’s get you fixed up. You will not believe how many sudden injuries I’ve had to treat today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell that I’m huge fan of Lieutenant Lei? Two kudos and I’ll write a Lieutenant Lei focused story.


End file.
